


Warborn Lullaby

by WordBirdNerd



Category: ArcheAge
Genre: Gen, Sad, Song - Freeform, lyrics, poem, warborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordBirdNerd/pseuds/WordBirdNerd
Summary: Short poem or song exploring what people for whom good nights and sweet dreams are unknown might say instead.At day's end we prepare to part, to partWe must each walk alone through the nightBut from company now take heart, take heartAnd endeavor again to bring light...





	

At day's end we prepare to part, to part  
We must each walk alone through the night  
But from company now take heart, take heart  
And endeavor again to bring light  
Rage and carnage await, yet still, yet still  
For this moment let there be no strife  
And in your heart hold as you kill, you kill  
That by working the land we give life  
Let be now our voices a call, a call  
That shall be heard across land and sleep  
And a net to catch those who fall, who fall  
Take my hand, friends, for the path is steep.


End file.
